Back and Forth
by Rabiscar
Summary: Lily's differing perspectives regarding one James Potter battle for dominance in this LE/JP oneshot that will take you inside the muddled mind of a hormonally imbalanced and mildly insane teenage girl.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling is a champ and owns all.

A/N: Remember, anything that is not in quotations is Lily's thoughts. Have fun kids.

* * *

Merlin, he's a prat.

Showy git. Thinks he's something, waving that stupid piece of wood around as if he's the only wizard who knows how to use a wand. I'm James Potter, I can turn a mouse into a tea cozy on the first try. No big deal. Sit back down and stop waiting for people to bow to you.

Oh my gobstones, Sirius just bowed to him. What the bloody hell? Can he read my mind? Sirius. SIRIUS. No way! He just looked over here. Oh, wait, right, its because I'm staring. Oh yeah, keep laughing and waving Sirius, just wait til I shove a quill up your nose.

Okay, busy. Look busy. I am absorbed in my notes. I am not staring at stupid Potter. I am busy transforming this mouse. And just watch, I'll get it on the first try too you big-headed git. What was the incantation again?

BOLLOCKS! How does he do it?! Why are there scorch marks on the desk!? WHY WON'T THE INCANTATION WORK FOR ME?!?

"Trouble Miss Evans?"

"Just a little, Professor McGonnagol. I don't get it, I thought I said the incantation perfectly."

"It's your wand work. Watch how Mr. Potter brandishes his wand with a flick."

That's right Potter, smirk all you want. I'm still ace at potions you arrogant prick. Think you're so great just because you chase a little, winged walnut around the pitch. Yeah, I know someone else who chases after moving balls, his name is Charlie and he's my golden retriever back home, but when we play its called fetch not Quidditch.

Look at him over there. Sprawled out in his seat like he owns the place. Hair so black that it looks like somebody upturned a bottle of ink over his head. Those beautiful hazel eyes squinting towards me. What? Who said that? And towards me? Damn it! He's caught me looking again! And here comes the grin, yup, there it is. He's so self assured. So cocky. Sometimes its kind of sexy. . .

NO! I want to pummel him! I want to rip his hair out. Hmm, I bet his hair is so soft. I wonder if he uses conditioner. . .mmm and he always smells good, especially after Quidditch practice when he comes in and sits beside me in the Common Room and leans in close. . .like fresh cut grass, and spring rain, and just a little bit minty. . .

Wow that's loud. Bell's ringing, class is over. I must have done myself brain damage with that last failed attempt at transforming the mouse. Merlin the corridor is busy. Come on people, MOVE IT. It's lunch time, I need to get some food in me before my stomach starts eating itself. That means you obnoxious gaggle of first years. Seriously. NOW. Do not obstruct my path.

Oh. What is this in my hand? Feels like a hand. Looks like a hand. Yes, there is definitely a hand in my hand. And oh, it belongs to Potter. Potter?!?

"Merlin's Pants, you're twitchy today!"

"I was scared, your tentacle was touching me."

"Yeah, sorry I thought your gawking during class meant you were interested in me, my bad."

"I wasn't staring in admiration, I was staring in horror. Your abysmal face is like a train wreck and not matter how I tried I couldn't tear my eyes away."

"Yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I sleep fine knowing that boys can't make it up the stairs to the girls' dormitory and I don't have to see you until the next morning."

"Nice to know you're always thinking about me."

He just winked. Stupid, cheeky, son of a gun, he winked at me. And now he's waiting for me to retort. What was the last thing he said again? Oh thank god, here comes Sirius. Save me Sirius. Save me! Remember our telepathic bond!

"Oi! Prongs, lets go!"

Thank you, Mr. Black. And now Potter's giving me that look. That sexy smoldering look.

"I guess I'll see ya around Evans."

_Yeah_ you will-

"I hope you fall down a flight of stairs, Potter."

Prat.

* * *

A/N: Wrote this at 5 am. Gotta love crazy Lily. And PS thats two posts in one day. Albeit they're both pretty sub standard. But TWO POSTS.


End file.
